fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
This game is now owned by Kidsy128. Updates in the future will be by the aforementioned user. Mario & Kirby Baseball is a Baseball game released for the Nintendo GameCube. It is similar to Mario Superstar Baseball, and in fact uses the same engine. However, it combines characters from the Mario Series and Kirby Series. Story One day, Kirby sees two Waddle Dees and two Parasol Dees playing a game similar to catch, which is actually baseball. He asks what it is and they teach him how to play. Later, Dedede sees them playing and decided to hold a competition, and everyone in Dream Land gets together to hold the biggest competition ever. Meanwhile, Mario and his friends are playing baseball, when Bowser appears. He challenges them to match and loses by a lot. He then wishes he had the best team ever. During this, Kirby strikes an extreme fastball and it rips a hole in the fabric of space, which confuses everybody. They see Mario and his friends playing, and decide to challenge them. They jump through the portal, and the games begin. Gameplay The game plays similar to Mario Superstar Baseball, however there are many changes. Every Captain has their own stage, with its own gimmick. Stars from Superstar Baseball do not make a return, but pitching is made slightly faster to compensate. There are also fewer modes, but the modes are more complicated.Item are included as in Mario Star League Baseball. Exhibition Mode In Exhibition Mode, you pick a captain, and choose your team members. Every character has their advantages and disadvantages, so picking good players is vital. Some characters have multiple colors, and you can select as many of that character as there are colors available. Each color has its own stats. You must also watch character's chemistry, as characters that get along work better together. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode has been improved greatly. You can explore the Mushroom Kingdom and Dream Land, and there is access to the other world by portal. Each individual world is smaller, containing only three stadiums and a shop. During matches, you can recruit characters from the other teams by completing events. Unlike the original, every team member can be added, even color swaps. Once you beat a team, the characters not recruited join either Meta Knight or Bowser Jr., who wander their respective worlds. You can then challenge them to get them to join your team. Also, each team member can be powered-up by completing certain missions. For color swaps, you can complete the objective as any version. Characters The stats for each character are sorted the same as in Mario Superstar Baseball, but "running" and "fielding" have been merged into a single stat, known as "speed". Even if a character has the same stats, they usually play differently. Some characters can have their color and stats changed by pressing "L". However, the stat changes are usually minor.The captains have super moves like in Mario Super Sluggers. Captains Bandana Dee Bandana Spears Batting: 5/5 ' Pitching: 3/5 Speed: 2/5 Super Move: Megaton Punch ' If all parts are done as accurately as possible, bandana dee will deliver a very strong punch (201MT.) that cracks the place in half! Teammates Species Category:Sports Games Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Kirby Games